Total Drama Sahara Chapters
Chapter 1- Meet The Contestants "Ah Total Drama seasons one through three, such class, such epicness, such excitement, sadly, we don't know if they survived the eruption in Hawaii. This time I'm taking my niece Dedra, and 16 new contestants into the Sahara Desert! So when will we meet these new teens? Right about now! Sorry about no Chef, he kind of get into a lawsuit, I mean he's kinda in a twenty-five year time out. Well, find out who these new teens this time on this episode of: Total.. Drama.. Sahara!" Chris exclaims happily, staring into the camera. "So you took me out of boarding school so I can help you host a reality show in a desert?" Dedra asks rudely. "Well, you are on summer break, and this only lasts for 8 weeks ya know, so you'll miss a week of boarding school, but hey, no biggie." Chris says, winking at Dedra. "I am really glad I'm wearing this shirt, unlike you, why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt in the Sahara Desert?" Dedra asks, mocking Chris. Suddenly a plane appears crash-landing next to Chris and Dedra. A girl with black hair and carmel highlights walked out, she was wearing a pink tank-top, daisy dukes, and orange flip-flops. The girl says, "Hi guys, I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana!" Chris walks up to Anastasia, with a cheesy smile on his face. He says, "Welcome Anastasia, take a seat in the green bleachers, you're the first member of The Roaring Lions!" Anastasia smiles, "Cool." Dedra looks Anastasia up and down, after a few minutes she asks, "Hm, are you from the U.S.?" Anastasia happily says, "Yeah, how'd you know!" Dedra crosses her arms, "Lucky guess." Chris glares at Dedra, "Can you be any more rude to my new cast?" Dedra says, "If I wanted to, but you're paying for my eleventh grade tuition at boarding school in England, so I'm going to try my best to be decent." Chris gasps, "What!? Who told you that!? I bet it was your stupid mother, Erica!" Anastasia yells, "Could you two carry the argument at a later time, you kinda have a television show to host, and so far, I bet it hasn't even made 3 million viewers yet!" "Me neither." Dedra agrees, leaning up against a tree trunk. A new plane appeared, with a blindfolded girl with dirty blond hair wearing a labcoat and white flip-flops exiting it, accidentally tripping. "Oops, that's the ground! Silly me!" Michelle laughs, getting up walking towards Chris. Dedra whispers, "You really did a great time picking the cast, Chris." Chris glares at Dedra once again, saying, "I really wish I picked Ella instead of you, she's not as mouthy and rude." Michelle walks up towards Chris, feeling for a surface. She finally runs into Chris, saying, "Ooh, I found something! Ew it feels old!" She removes her blindfold, seeing Chris. "Oops, my bad! You may want to moisturize every once in awhile, you're extremely dry! Oh by the way, my name's Michelle!" Chris says, "Welcome Michelle, and yes, I do moisturize, but we're kinda in the middle of a desert!" Michelle continues scolding him, "Well that's still not an excuse." Chris yells, "Just shut up, and go sit in the blue bleachers, you're the first member of The Rapid Tigers!" Michelle whines, "Aw, but Lions are cuter, and cooler!" Chris begs her, "Please just sit down, while we introduce the rest of the cast, god, we're only two contestants in, and I already have a headache." Michelle asks him, "Pardon me for asking, but aren't you 35 today?" Chris yells, "What part of shut up do you not understand!?" While Chris and Michelle were arguing, a new plane arrived, it carried the first male, he was a red-head, and had a white "7" shirt on, with blue cargo shorts, and black Nike tennis shoes. He yells, "Hey dudes, I'm Bradley!" Anastasia says, "Hey Bradley, I'm Anastasia Lee Ellis, Ana Ellis for short!" Bradley walks up to Anastasia, high-fives her, and shouts, "I'm Bradley Steven Potter, go Bulls!" Anastasia screams, "Oh my god, I love The Chicago Bulls!" Bradley glares at Anastasia, and says, "No not those losers, my football team, The Bulls! Lakers all the way baby!" Anastasia says, "No need to be an Arrogant Jock, please tell me you aren't one." Bradley assures her, "Of course I'm not, even though I have rigid biceps, I'm not cocky, or arrogant at all babe!" Anastasia glares at him, "Don't call me babe, please. Or else I'm afraid I'll have to vomit all over that number 7 jersey." "Come on dude, don't ruin my football jersey!" Bradley scowls. "First off, I'm not a dude, second, you're a arrogant jock, so I'm ending this conversation, next please?" Anastasia says. Chris shouts, "Wait! Bradley, go to the blue bleachers, you're the second contestant on The Roaring Lions!" Bradley mumbles, "Oh great, I'm on a team with the Izzy of the season." Michelle whispers into Brad's ear, "Soon enough, pigs will be able to fly, and they will conquer all of North America!" Bradley raises his hand and asks, "Is it too early to quit, or can we quit at all?" Chris became furious, and shouted, "No quitters this season, at all!" Bradley shook his head, and said, "Aww, stupid contract." "Gee, it seems like you and the contract have something in common, being stupid!" Dedra mocks him. Bradley walks away from Dedra, sitting in The Rapid Tigers' bleachers. Chris just sat there and blink, the the fourth plane appeared, a African-American girl walked off the plane, she had long, straight brown hair, she was wearing a blue dress that went down to her thighs, and she wore black heels. The girl walked up, and struck a pose. Chris smiled, "Welcome, Jada!" Jada looked at her surrondings confused, she asks, "Where am I? This can not be Paris," She ran towards the plane, and yelled, "Jackson, wait!" but it was too late, she walked back to Chris and the others, and sat down on the green bleachers, accidentally putting herself on The Roaring Lions, when she was originally supposed to be on The Rapid Tigers. Dedra's eyes widen, and she whispers to Chris, "It seems like you've got another Izzy and Lindsay this season!"